


I’m already gone

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Suicide, un'beat'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The show and boy are not mine, just the depression.</p><p>A/N: I decided to write the most horrifying story I could and well I’d say it’s more the most depressing fic drabble I’ve written in awhile so whateve. And I’ll probably be writing a full fic sometime soon in this theme but who knows.</p><p>Warning: Character Death and Suicide.</p><p>Summary: Ummm see the above warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I’m already gone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The show and boy are not mine, just the depression.
> 
> A/N: I decided to write the most horrifying story I could and well I’d say it’s more the most depressing fic drabble I’ve written in awhile so whateve. And I’ll probably be writing a full fic sometime soon in this theme but who knows.
> 
> Warning: Character Death and Suicide.
> 
> Summary: Ummm see the above warning.

Anthony saw them all. 

Abby, grief stricken with her mascara tears was beautiful. 

Ducky was being stronger than he’d expected, maybe it was all the death he’d seen.

Gibbs was being ever the soldier, standing tall in the face of such a defeat.

Jimmy, well he was looking just as confused as he usually did.

Leon, hopefully out of respect had forgone the damn toothpick.

McGee was trying and failing to be strong for the team, for the family, for Tony.

Ziva, she simply looked worn down and too tired to cry.

He wept along-side his girls. 

He stood there, silent amongst his father and mentor.

He leaned against his brothers, wanting to have just a little bit of their strength. 

He shook his head at the others amassed there, what a pity they hadn’t been there for him before this day.

And as they all faded from view he saw them for what they were.

They were his family and his friends. 

But as her arms came around him and he felt warmth like he’d never known before he couldn’t regret it.

Tony couldn’t regret dying to be free.


End file.
